Schooled
by onhiatusbutfeelfreetofavorite
Summary: Several different story lines in just one story, transcending tons of fandoms so not just PJATO and ATLA . Basically each chapter is a different fandom with a story about what school life for the main characters would be like post-war/story climax. Percy goes back to school, having to juggle demigod life with mortal life. Aang and Katara return to the Fire Nation school from 302.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, chapter one. Basically this story transcends different fandoms, probably as many as I want, although I'll start with just Percy Jackson and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Each chapter may be a different fandom, but I'll keep coming back to the same ones with the same storylines. So it's like a bunch of different stories in one, just with one overall theme - post-story-climax school. So after the end of the canon, the kids go back to school and, well, hilarity ensues. Enjoy!**

"Did you hear about the new kid, Percy Jackson?"

"I heard he has a _killer_ throw... Maybe we can recruit him for football?"

"No, I heard he was doing swim team."

"Do you know if he's single?"

"He's _way _out of your league..."

"I wonder why he's transferring halfway through the year..."

Gossip flies through the school, as if Hermes himself is helping out. By the time the bell rings for first period, everyone in the school knows who he is.

As the bell's sound begins to wane, everyone in the eleventh grade English class is buzzing about the one empty chair in the middle of the room. Percy Jackson, the new student, is in their English class! It's not often they get a new student mid-year.

Roll call begins, and the seat stays empty. Everyone else is here, from Abrams to-

The door clicks open and a tall, dark haired boy slinks in.

"Perseus Jackson?"

He slides into his seat just in time to say, "Here."

The teacher doesn't bother with introductions, but it doesn't matter. All the kids are whispering anyway.

The girl behind Percy taps his shoulder. He turns around, hastily stuffing the bronze pen he was fidgeting with into his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, um, I'm Leah. You're new, right?"

"Yeah, just transferred from Goode."

"Cool. Welcome to Bade High."

"Thanks." He turns back around, and Leah can't help but blush. Man, he's _really_ attractive. Green eyed and tan...

Once roll call is finished, the teacher says, "I see we have a new student in the room. Perseus Jackson?"

"I go by Percy."

"Percy, then. You were nearly late this morning. As a new student, I must warn you that not all teachers are as lenient as I. Don't be late again."

"Understood, sir. Won't happen again." Percy slumped down in his chair, trying to avoid his classmates' eyes.

Throughout the day Percy found himself as the center of attention among the sophomore class. He hated it, frankly. Back at Camp Half-Blood he was now a hero, a leader, and everyone was always talking about him. He'd thought maybe in the mortal world he could get a bit of privacy... But no, it seemed like everyone knew everything about him here too.

Walking into the cafeteria, it felt like the first day of Yancy again, when he didn't know where to sit because he didn't have any friends. Luckily a friendly crippled boy offered up the empty seat beside him, and... well, where would he be without Grover?

This time the friend with an empty seat takes a form in Travis Stoll.

"Percy?"

"Travis?"

They both stare at each other a moment – a lot of students say it's weird seeing their teachers out of context, like in a grocery store, but it's _far_ weirder for two demigods to meet in the mortal world. It takes a moment for them to recognize each other without the orange t-shirts.

Then Travis is up and giving Percy a man-hug. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred."

"Don't tell me you blew up another school!"

Percy laughs. "Not exactly, but you get the general idea. It's great to see a friendly face here."

"Come eat with us!"

Travis is almost too eager to have Percy eat with them. It dawns on Percy – he's not only an upperclassmen, a year ahead of Travis, but he's also the hero of Camp Half-Blood. He didn't pay a lot of attention last summer, but maybe... maybe Travis looks up to him.

It's really great to know someone at his new school though, despite the taboo of not socializing with sophomores, so Percy slides his lunch tray onto the table beside Travis.

"Is your brother here?"

"Nah, he has fourth period lunch. Plus he's a freshman, so I wouldn't talk to him anyway."

Travis's friends, who all look like similar up-to-no-good mischief makers, stare at Percy warily.

"Oh, sorry!" Travis waves his hands around. "Guys, this is Percy Jackson, he and I go to... summer camp together. He knows my dad."

"Your dad? But I thought he was always away on business," says one of the friends.

"It's complicated," Percy supplies. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm new here, so..."

"Oh, we can show you the ropes." A girl leans forward. "This is the cool people table, for sure."

Percy laughs. "Thanks, but I'll skip the Mean Girls introduction."

"Still, this is the cool people table," says another kid. "I mean, we're all pretty good friends here. It's all good."

"Yeah, some of them are as close as sisters or brothers," Travis says, meaningfully glancing at the girl.

Percy nods in understanding, then appraises the girl. She could definitely be a Hermes kid, with the mischievous glint and everything. Travis must be pretty good at spotting unclaimed demigods.

"She must be on the list for camp pretty soon," Percy mutters under his breath.

Travis whispers back, "Chiron told me a satyr should show up any day now. She's a freshman, just turned fourteen a few months ago." Then he grins. "Man, it's nice having a camp buddy here, someone to talk to about, you know, camp stuff."

Percy smiles back – maybe Bade isn't so _bad_ after all.


	2. Chapter 2

They return to the Fire Nation School almost a year after the war.

Not all of them, of course. Sokka's off on Kyoshi Island with Suki. Zuko's busy running a nation. Toph has gone back to her parents and started a metalbending school.

So really, it's just Aang and Katara, which suits them just fine.

They lay low for a few months, which feels nice. After a year of running around the world keeping the peace, what Aang really needs now is some time to just live a quiet life. Of course, with the arrow on his head, it isn't easy, which is why he grows his hair back and takes up the old headband. He still has to attend peace meetings every few weeks, but he and Katara think they'll be able to hide out as Kuzon and Kya, at least for a time.

So that's how they introduce themselves, on the first day of school. Kuzon and Kya. Most of the kids remember the infamous Kuzon, getting in trouble, throwing a party, then disappearing. He makes up an excuse about his parents and their indecision about where to live. The principal doesn't seem too happy, but they show him the note they coerced Zuko into signing, giving them permission to remain at the school. The Fire Lord's signature seems to give them passage and forgiveness.

They'll need the principal to keep a blind eye, after all. Aang doesn't really want to worry about schoolwork when he's still flying to the Earth Kingdom every week. Missing school, getting in trouble – it seems so trivial to them, after all they've been through, but to the teachers, it's the end of the world.

Aang almost blows their cover on the first day.

They're put back into the same class as before, with Ms. Kwan and Shoji and On Ji. The latter two recognize Aang immediately.

"Kuzon!" On Ji's face lights up.

"Where did you go?" asks another student.

"It's been a year!"

"Who's the girl!"

"Class!" Ms. Kwan says, rapping her gavel on the desk. "These are our new students, Kuzon and Kya. They've just been transferred here from the Fire Nation Colonies. I believe we all remember Kuzon..." She looks disdainfully at her old student. "You may take the empty seats over there."

After class, Aang's old friends surround him and Katara.

"Kuzon! You're back!"

"Yeah, I-" he laughs unsteadily, trying to remember his excuse for returning.

"It's good to see you." On Ji steps forward and gives him a hug. Katara raises an eyebrow jealously.

"Who's your friend? Is she your sister?" asks a skinny pale boy Aang remembers.

"This is Kat- this is Kya. She's my friend. She moved here with my family."

"Nice to meet you," says one of the popular boys, winking.

Aang immediately starts blushing furiously. "Um, we've gotta go to class, right?"

He pulls Katara out of the general throng and towards their next class, out on the field. Gym?

"That was... interesting. You've got nice friends," Katara says. "Although some of them are a little... too friendly."

Aang laughs. "What, On Ji? She's got nothing on you. Besides, I should be worrying about you, all those tall, attractive Fire Nation guys."

"You're getting taller." It's true – he's almost at her height now. "Though still rather short for an Avatar."

They start to laugh, but Aang suddenly stops. "I guess we can't talk about that stuff here, huh?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

When they're halfway to the field, Aang's old friend Shoji corners them.

"So, you're back."

"Right. Um, my parents, they-"

"I saw what you did after the party."

"What?"

"A year ago. I'll never forget it."

Katara's face goes pale. "What did you see?"

"You earthbended. Or one of your friends did. The ground, it- it folded up behind you when you left."

Aang sighs and pinches the bridge of your nose. "It was nothing, Shoji. There's nothing wrong with earthbending."

"No, I know. Just because I'm Fire Nation doesn't mean I hate the other nations. We've been doing a lot of changing lately, you know. New history books and the like. I think the Avatar himself issued them."

"He did."

"Whatever. I just want to know, okay? I'm your friend. I don't care if you're an earthbender. I won't tell anybody."

"We've got to get to class," says Katara, tugging her boyfriend's arm away.

"I've got firebending too. We can walk together."

"Firebending?" echo Katara and Aang in unison.

"Yeah. The firebenders practice their training, the rest of us run laps and play non-bender games and stuff."

"Are you a firebender?"

"Nah, not too many of us are. You?"

Aang coughs nervously. If Shoji thinks he's both an earthbender _and_ a firebender, that's only one step away from finding out the truth.

But why _shouldn't_ he tell this guy? Shoji helped him get away the first time, he's always been a pretty faithful friend. He seems unbiased, and he already promised not to tell about the earthbending. Maybe Aang will discuss it with Katara tonight.

They reach the field just as class is beginning.

"Kuzon," says the teacher. "Just because you are new does not allow you to be tardy. Same goes for you, Kya. And Shoji..."

"Sorry, Mr. Khan sir, won't happen again."

They step into the lineup beside the rest of the class.

"All right, firebenders to the left, non-benders to the right."

Katara leans over to Aang and whispers, "What if we're neither?" They both start smiling at her little joke.

"Is something funny, Kya?"

"No, not at all, sir."

"Now then, are either of you benders?"

"Yes sir." Aang walks to the left side of the line.

"Very well. Everybody, take a lap to teach the new kids about talking while I'm talking."

Everybody groans, but begins jogging.

Aang's cheating, using a bit of airbending to speed himself up, but Katara manages to keep a good pace.

"It feels a little weird," he says to her quietly, "calling this guy sir."

"Yeah, he should be the one calling you sir," she jokes.

"Well, that's not exactly what I-"

"I know. After everything we've been through. We're on a first name basis with the Fire Lord, for Roku's sake!"

"Exactly." They finish their lap far ahead of everyone else – after being on the run for two years, they're both in pretty good shape. "Good luck with the non-benders," Aang says.

The teacher sends the non-benders on another lap, then takes the firebenders to the side.

"Now then, Kuzon, since it's your first day, why don't we get an idea of how good you are? On a scale of one to ten, how well do you know your firebending?"

Aang looks at the others uneasily. He's a ten, of course. Avatars are much better at mastering elements than others, and Zuko did finish his training once the war was over. But does he really want to say that to the class? Of course, if he doesn't, the teacher will make him show it anyway. He could go easy on the kids, but... he likes bending. It's fun. He doesn't want to hold back. Prodigies aren't unheard of here, right?

"Ten, sir." A murmur flows through the crowd.

"Oh, a little overconfident, are we?"

"No, sir, I just learned from the best." Well, at least that's true.

"Why don't you spar against our best student? That should put you in the right place, at least."

Oh, of course. The teacher simply doesn't believe him. Fourteen year old boys can't be firebending masters.

They certainly can't be a waterbender, an earthbender, and an airbender too.

They certainly can't have saved the world.

They certainly can't beat Hide in an Agni Kai.

Because yes, of course, the best student is Hide. That bullying jerk, On Ji's boyfriend. This should be fun.

Hide sends a blast of fire at him, which Aang easily dodges. He sends back a similar blast, though it feels a little uncomfortable. Aang's used to working with all four elements. His style infuses them all together. Working with just one is awkward, like trying to build something without all his tools. It's possible, but dull. How did he ever manage with just air?

His opponent blocks the blast and sends another more powerful one towards him. Is that seriously all these kids know?

He was planning on going easy on Hide, but this is simply too easy. In two seconds, Aang's knocked Hide to the ground with blast after blast of fire from his hands, feet, and mouth.

Easy.

He dusts his hands off. "Sir. That was-"

"Unbelievable. Where did you learn technique like that?"

"Sir, if I may. The ex-Fire Princess Azula was already using lightning at my age. I don't believe it's unheard of." He hates using Azula as an example, but she really was the most talented firebender of his age. It was her overconfidence that was her downfall.

"He should fight you, sir," says one of the students.

"Now, I don't think that's such a good idea-" the teacher starts.

"Scared?" asks another firebender.

"No, of course not, I can defeat a child, I just don't think it's appropriate. If I were to hurt him..."

"Sir," Aang says. This is actually rather fun. He wonders if Katara's watching. "I don't mind."

"Very well, Kuzon. Throw me your best."

Well, he certainly won't do that. The Avatar State would blow this guy to bits. But he does send a breath of fire that would make Iroh proud.

Mr. Khan dispels it with ease and sends back several blasts of fire. Aang simply falls to the ground, then does Zuko's favorite move, the spinning fire wheel. It sends the teacher off his feet, but he gets back up just as quickly.

They spar for a bit. He's not a bad firebender, this teacher, but Aang could easily defeat him. If he could just use the other elements... But no. He won't blow his cover on the first day. Besides, what will the principal say if Aang defeats the teacher?

So he just keeps Mr. Khan at bay and throws softballs, using up the time in the class. Eventually the non-benders come over to watch as well. Everyone is transfixed on the fight. Mr. Khan is sweating like a bull pig. Aang, meanwhile, is just dodging and twirling and having fun.

When the bell rings, Aang has managed to do exactly what he wanted – not lose and not win. He closes his hands to extinguish his latest fireblast and bows to the teacher.

"Thank you, sir."

"Very good, Kuzon. Very good indeed," Mr. Khan pants.

The rest of the class cheers, but Aang just walks over to Katara.

"Hey."

"Hey?" she whispers. "You almost blow our cover, fight a teacher for forty five minutes, and you just say _hey_?"

"What? It was fun! I haven't had a decent fight in weeks. I'm getting rusty." They start heading for the next class.

"Oh, you call that rusty. I was impressed, at least. Zuko taught you a lot," she says.

"Yeah. But I really haven't gotten the chance to use it."

"If only there was another war," she jokes.

"I think I'll see if Zuko wants to do a recreational Agni Kai after the next peace meeting."

"That would be fantastic for the press. Fire Lord and Avatar, old friends, friendly spar."

Aang rolls his eyes. "That was fun, though. Certainly more fun than history class."

"You sure you want to be here? We're risking a lot..."

"Definitely. I don't have to be the hero here, just another normal kid."

"As long as we don't get found out."

As if on cue, Shoji marches up to them. "Something you want to explain?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, everybody, to your first day of the junior year elective Ancient Greece. This year we'll be studying Ancient Greece, starting with a unit on their mythology, then a unit on their language, then the Odyssey, and we'll finish the year with a mock-Ancient-Olympics. Sound good?"

Percy smirks from his seat at the back of the room. Sounds great. When he'd seen this class as one of the options, he knew he absolutely had to take it. Easy A, for sure. Mythology, easy. Language, easier. And Olympics? Well, if camp had trained him for anything...

Annabeth will be disappointed, he realizes, that he's taking such an easy class. It'll all be review. But frankly, as a dyslexic, ADHD demigod, any easy class is a weight off his shoulders. He has more important things to worry about than school right now anyway.

The teacher, Ms. Kane (he's already checked, not a monster), clears her throat loudly. "Now then, to start off, I thought we might do a little exercise to get an idea of how much you all know about Ancient Greek mythology. Please take out a piece of paper and pen and write down every name, every city, everything you can possibly remember about Greek Mythology. Hopefully your list will be long. Take all the time you need."

After a moment everybody is quietly writing. Carl, the boy beside Percy, taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Sure," says Percy absently, passing him a bronze pen. "Here- I mean, NO!" He screams rather loudly, causing the rest of the class to turn and look at him.

He laughs uneasily and takes back the pen. "Here, um, take this one instead." He gives away a black plastic pen and pockets the bronze one. "Sorry."

In about five or ten minutes, most of the class is done with their list. But Percy's still going strong, filling up sheet after sheet of paper with names, scrawling in margins. This is actually quite fun. Although after five years of camp and many quests, he has too many names to write. By the end of the class, he's still writing, the rest of the class crowded around his desk, watching in fascination.

"How on Earth do you know so much?" asks one student.

"Just a hobby," he smiles wryly.

"What are the asterisks, next to only some of the names?" Ms. Kane asks.

"Oh, those are the ones I've met- I mean, um," he coughs, "the ones with the cool names."

**A/N: Hey y'all, a really short drabble-ish chapter. Based off of two headcanons on the headcanon tumblr, #823 and #245 (which, for the record, was my submission and original idea). So yeah, um... credit to myself and the submitter of #823, unfortunatelyoriginal.**


End file.
